Soldiers Live
Soldiers Live by Glen Cook is the tenth book of the Black Company series and the fourth novel in the Books of Glittering Stone tetralogy. From the back cover Summary Four years have passed since the Captured were freed from the cave of the ancients. Sleepy has taken over the role of Captain of the Black Company who now reside in Hsien, or the Land of Unknown Shadows, another world linked to the glittering plain. Here they have built up a town called Abode of Ravens where the Company bides its time amassing new recruits from the new world and recovering the riches buried under Shivetya's fortress with no name. This is all in order to eventually re-enter the homeworld and overthrow Soulcatcher's Protectorate. However, the Company is in far from a perfect situation, as the ruling faction of Hsien, the File of Nine would prefer they leave, and demand the Company hand over their main bargaining chip Longshadow, who brutally ruled over Hsien decades before. Many of the Old Crew have since died, including the resilient Otto and Hagop, which leaves Croaker isolated in a Company he now barely recognises. In addition, Croaker and his wife Lady are deeply concerned about Tobo, now a formidable wizard, who has almost magnetically attracted supernatural creatures called Unknown Shadows. Events quickly escalate after an old enemy, Lisa Daele Bowalk, returns to exact her revenge. Entering the Abode of Ravens at night she attacks finally killing her main prey, the venerable One-Eye before being repelled by Lady. Soon after the File and the leaders of the Company meet at the mountainside libraries at Khang Phi, to continue negotiations. However, they come to no resolution. Sleepy reveals it was partially a ruse in order to steal knowledge from the libraries to reopen the Shadowgate. Infuriated, the File amass their military to fight the Black Company. This forces Sleepy to accelerate their plans to pass through the Shadowgate, preferring to preserve their numbers for the fight against Soulcatcher. List of editions Soldiers Live was published as a standalone novel in the following editions, translations, and formats. They are listed in order of publication, earliest first; some reappearances of the same translation may be grouped together. See also Books of Glittering Stone for the list of omnibuses in which Soldiers Live appeared. Polish Russian (2001 AST Dragon Age Chronicles) This hardcover was part of the publisher's Dragon Age Chronicles (Век Дракона Хроники / Vek Drakona Khroniki) series. Russian (2001 AST Golden Fantasy) This hardcover was part of the publisher's Golden Fantasy series (Золотая серия фэнтези / Zolotaya seriya fentezi). French (2006 L'Atalante) The French translation, first published by L'Atalante, was divided into two books and features original artwork by Didier Graffet throughout. Russian (2008 AST Dragon Age 2) This hardcover was part of the publisher's Dragon Age 2 series (Век дракона 2 / Vek Drakona 2). Spanish French (2011 J'ai lu) The same French translation previously published by L'Atalante (scroll farther up) was republished in 2011 by J'ai lu in smaller paperback format poche with cover art by Johan Camou. It was also divided into two books. These artworks were replaced in 2019 by the more abstract art of Slava Gerj (right) when the publisher refreshed the covers. Bulgarian Category:Novels Category:Works by Glen Cook